I want what I cant have
by Cyborgscouse
Summary: OneShot. Post OOTP, Harry realizes he’s still in love with Cho, but knows that he will never be with her again


**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, or Plain White T's Sad Story.**

**Summary: Post OOTP, Harry realizes he's still in love with Cho, but knows that he will never be with her again.**

* * *

_Got nothing to say anymore  
There's nothing new  
It's all been done before  
Not looking to settle the score  
So please let me be_

Harry looked across the Great Hall to the Ravenclaw table. More importantly her. Cho Chang. He knew that it was his fault they broke up last year, it wasn't right to talk about meeting Hermonie when they were on a date on Valentines day, the argument was a long time coming but he felt that they would have gotten past her bringing up Diggory all the time if he hadn't mentioned Hermonie at all.

_Thought I'd be the one you'd adore  
I always thought  
I would be so much more  
Want something that I can't afford  
So please let me be  
Please let me be_

With a sigh he wondered how they would be right now if they were still together, but it was useless. They weren't together she was dating Michael Corner, when he had first found out he acted like he didn't care and for a few weeks he didn't being too busy with grieving the death of Sirius but after he stopped blaming himself his feelings came back for Cho stronger then ever.

_This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be_

Slowly Harry made his way out of the school and towards the lake, it had always calmed him down when he was feeling depressed and he hoped it would have the same effect for him now. With his head down he never saw the other person until he knocked into them causing them to fall to the floor, startled he helped them back up mumbling an apology before he froze and saw it was Cho that he had knocked into.

_Got nothing to say anymore  
Originality went out that door  
Not finding what I'm looking for  
So please let me be  
Please let me be_

"Cho." he called out stopping her from walking away from him, "I just want to say sorry to acting like a prick last year." he said looking into her eyes once she had turned around, if he still had any doubt it all vanished now. He definitely knew he was still in love with her. Her expression hadn't changed as she looked at him, but he knew she would end up saying something he just hoped it wasn't that she hated him.

_This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be _

_I'll walk alone  
I'll walk alone_

"Why don't you go apologise to Hermonie for saying you'd meet me that day instead." she replied bitterly looking at him, the anger and hurt from their short lived relationship coming back to her. Harry looked shocked at her, he had expected some annoyance but he didn't think she'd still be so angry with him. "I mean you probably cheated on me with her anyway." she added.

_Got nothing to say anymore  
There's nothing new  
It's all been done before  
Not looking to settle the score  
So please let me be  
_

Harry looked at her still in shock, how could anyone cheat on her, was the only thought going through his mind. "How can you accuse me of cheating on you last year, Hermonie is only my friend you were more then that." Cho's expression softened a little bit as she looked at him, "I was in love with you." he whispered but knew she had heard him.

_Thought I'd be the one you'd adore  
I always thought  
I would be so much more  
Now I'm all alone in this war  
So please let me be  
Please let me be_

She took a step away from him forcing all of her anger back to the surface, "I don't think Michael would like hearing you say that." she said before going for the killing stroke, "You know my boyfriend." she saw his face fall, all the emotions open to her few a brief second. Sadness. Hurt. Jealousy. Love. "He actually listens to what I say and doesn't meet up with other girls on our dates." she spat before turning around and walking away._  
_

_This is the end of a really sad story  
But don't feel bad for me  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
Like the star of a really sad story  
You don't live happily  
I started out alone  
And in the end that's where I'll be  
That's where I'll be_

"And I always will love you." he said as he watched her go into the school  
_  
_

__

_  
_


End file.
